clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
App Crashes or Won't Load Troubleshooting
__NOEDITSECTION__ Note that this page currently contains information for iOS users only. Clash of Clans is extensively tested before each update on several platforms. There are times however, where some user's devices encounter issues after initial install, update, or server maintenance. Some of these steps or menu paths may be different or not available on every iOS version. Also, please make sure to associate your village with GameCenter. Villages not associated with GameCenter (i.e. only linked to the local files on the device) can not be retrieved if you lose access to the local files. IMPORTANT: If your device is jailbroken, it is no longer fully supported and we can't help you. Please restore the device to it's original configuration to fully enjoy Clash of Clans. Troubleshooting Steps Start with step #1 and if that step does not work, continue down the list to the next step. Continue this process until the problem is solved. #Check the Clash of Clans Facebook/Twitter page to check for any post specifying server-wide issues. If this is the case, there is nothing you can do until they have solved the issue. #Make sure you have a good network connection. If you suspect network issues, reset the, in Settings-->General-->Reset-->Reset Network Settings #Close the app and relaunch it. #*From the home screen, click the "Home" button twice to show open apps. Swipe up on the Clash of Clans app screen to close out of it. Once the app is closed out, you may attempt to reopen the app again #Power your device off and back on, then try re-launching the app. #*Press and hold the sleep button until the power-off swipe displays, then power off. Wait until your device is fully off, then power it back on. Once on, you may attempt to open the app #Remove the app and re-install it. #*Click and hold on the Clash of Clans icon until icon jiggles and "X" appears, then click it to remove. Press the "Home" button to exit delete mode. If the icons don't jiggle at all, make sure "Deleting Apps" is not turned off in Settings-->General-->Restrictions #Check to see that your device is not full in Settings-->General-->Usage #Upgrade your device to the latest iOS version it supports. #Log out of GameCenter and log back in. #Reset your Apple ID Authorization #*Install any free app that isn't already on your device. You can remove it afterwards if need be. #Contact your Service Provider. #*If the above steps didn't help you, 99% of the time it's an issue with your ISP. Some providers either unintentionally or for specific reasons mis-categorize Clash of Clans network traffic. Several major ISPs currently or previously have blocked the game either all the time or during specific times of the day. Contact their customer support and explain your issues to them to see what they can do. #You can always do a factory reset. (Not recommended without being linked to GameCenter!) #*It is recommended to do an iCloud backup first, then restore from iCloud backup. Another alternative is to backup to iTunes. This should be the last option. If your village is not linked to GameCenter, this step is not advised as you will lose access to the locally stored village files. Further Troubleshooting Steps If none of these steps help you, These are your next best options. It is helpful to already know the following - most of which can be retrieved through Settings General About: If the crashes happen in-game, where you can access the game, Click the Settings icon, then Help and Support button, then Report an Issue button. This is important, because it sends the e-mail with in-game account data needed to better help you. E-mail support directly with as much detail as you can to: clashofclans.feedback@supercell.net Make a forum post in the "Bugs & Problems" sub-forum. The first thing we are going to ask is if you tried the steps in this article (also a sticky within that forum), so please indicate as much if you did. When making the posts, please include model/iOS/connection type as well as what point the app fails/crashes and as many details as possible. Category:Support Category:Supercell